Broken Spoon
by My Little Pony Fanfics
Summary: Silver Spoon: bully, or victim?
1. Meet Silver

My name is Silver Spoon, and as my name would suggest, I'm from a rich family, so I don't know much about the outside world. My best friend in the whole world is Diamond Tiara, ruler of the school. We were introduced by our parents when we were very small. We used to do everything together. That is, until I found out she was a bully. Everyday I get out of bed and get ready for school, just like everypony else, but I'm the only pony who wakes up knowing that soon, my best friend will turn me into a monster. But today was different. I didn't have the regretful feeling I get every other morning. I didn't know what was different, but I knew if I didn't stop Diamond Tiara now, I might never have another chance again. It took me a little while to get ready, since I couldn't find my glasses, but when I got to school, everything was so, so, weird. I sat down at my desk, and when I turned to pick up my pencil, somepony placed a small, metal spoon in front of me.

"What is this?" I stared at the spoon for a moment, before realizing there was a note taped to the back. It read:

_ Hey, Silver Spoon, what's going on with your cutie mark? It looks, different..._

_ ~ Diamond tiara_

I looked down. My cutie mark, usually a silver spoon with a pink heart in the middle, was glowing brighter than the sun. Or, at least it looked like it was at the time. I took off my glasses, rubbed my eyes and looked back down at my strange cutie mark, well it _was_ my cutie mark. The pink heart turned grey, like my fur. Then the spoon did the same, and the outline, and then- my cutie mark, was _gone._ Everypony gasped, I was so surprised I forgot to breathe, and Ms. Cheerilee was frozen with shock. I had turned into a blankflank, something I didn't know to be possible, but it happened. I had nothing on my flank, no heart, no spoon, nothing. Absolutely nothing.


	2. Hopital

When I finally recovered from the shock of losing my cutie mark, I looked over at Diamond Tiara, who was wide-eyed and looking straight at me. I couldn't stand up to her now. Not as a blankflank. I looked toward Ms. Cheerilee and gestured to the chalk board.

"Er- right," Cheerilee cleard her throat. " Today we will continue our lesson on pegacorns. Pegacorns, like alicorns have both wings, and a horn, but they..." I could no longer hear what Ms. Cheerilee was saying. In fact, I couldn't hear anything at all. My eyelids were getting heavy, then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was at home, with my mom sitting next to me, holding a small, blue, and green box. She handed it to me and said, "I know you must feel bad about losing your cutie mark, so I got you this to cheer you up." I opened the box to find a necklace, clearly homemade, with red and gold beads. A charm, about half the size of my hoof, was hung where the creator seemed to run out of beads to string on the necklace. The charm appeared to be in the shape of a blue shield, with a yellow pony on one side, wearing a cape. The other side had a message, obviously written in marker. I had trouble reading it, mainly because whoever wrote the message had used their mouth. I finally read: "Ta or honor any cute I mork crusader." It actually said: "To our honorary cutie mark crusader," but I didn't know that at the time. I had no idea who the gift was from, but I decided not to worry about it. I was able to go back to school the next day, but i still didn't feel right. I just kept thinking about the necklace, and who it was from. I had trouble focusing until recess, when Applebloom pulled two capes out of her saddle bag.

I knew there was something odd about the capes, but I wasn't sure what. That is, until Scootaloo saw me staring and yelled, "Hiya, honorary Cutie Mark Crusader!" Then it hit me. The capes had a logo on them, just like the one on my necklace. The gift was from the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I soon started hanging out with the CMC, and even went to their meetings after school. We always meet behind the barn at Sweet Apple Acres, where Applebloom is waiting by the entrance to their- I mean, our- clubhouse. We had a lot of fun trying to earn cutie marks, but the fun didn't last long. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and I were waiting for Scootaloo to arrive, and when she finally did, she screamed in my face, "Cutie Mark Crusader Olympic swimmers!" We went to the river behind Sweet Apple Acres, and hung our capes on a large rock near the water. We didn't notice, but there was a sign taped to a tree next to the rock. Applejack had hung it there to avoid Applebloom doing exactly what we were about to do. Go over a waterfall.


End file.
